


Dad's here

by let_love_run_red



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Dad!Clyde, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_love_run_red/pseuds/let_love_run_red





	Dad's here

“Orion! Breakast!” Clyde boomed from the kitchen, a towel slung over his shoulder as he used a fork to move the bacon from the hot pan to the plate next to the stove. Your seventeen year old son, Orion, was staying with Clyde while you were on a business trip in Caliornia. Clyde heard the jingling of chains and turned to see Orion standing in the kitchen wearing black skinny jeans and a tank top that showed the entire side of his ribs.

“Does your mom usually let you wear that?” He asked, Orion scoffed and ran a hand through his chin length (h/c) hair. Orion was a New York baby, you’d picked up your small family and moved to West Virginia four years ago, after Orion was expelled for setting off firecrackers in a garbage can in the teachers lounge. You and Clyde had been dating ever since.

“I’m not a thirteen year old girl _Clyde,_ ” Orion snapped as he reached for the plate of pancakes Clyde had made. “And you don’t have to yell old man. Just because you can’t hear yourself doesn’t mean I can’t.”

Clyde took a deep breath in through his nose and adjusted the prosthetic forearm while Orion shoved one of the smaller pancakes into his mouth before grabbing a few slices of bacon, flashing Clyde a two fingered salute, and walking out the door to the bus stop.

Clyde sighed and took a piece of the charred bacon, taking a bite before walking out the door for work.

* * *

Clyde was wiping down counters at Duck Tape when he got the call. Orion’s panicked shaky voice.

“C-Clyde please.” Was all Orion could say between sobs. Clyde felt his heart leap out of his chest, had he been hurt? A broken bone?“

"Slow down Orion, tell me what happened now?” Clyde asked, kicking out the few patrons he had around mid-day as he grabbed his jacket. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and jogged to his car while listening to Orion’s shaky breaths and quick pants from the other end of the phone.

“S-school s-shooter, we were on-on lockdown-n for an h-hour a-and he was o-outs-side the door,” Orion choked out between sobs. Clyde easily broke 70 on the residential roads leading from Duck Tape to the small high school. He could see the groups of teenagers gathered outside among the police and the administrators. The problem? This was two blocks away from the school and traffic was at a stand still.

Clyde swore put the car in reverse, backing haphazardly into the only parking space on the street. The front of the car was sticking out into traffic and his back wheel was on the curb, but Clyde couldn’t have cared less.

“Orion where are you?” Clyde asked as he slammed the car door and broke into a sprint in the direction of the car, dodging officers and parents frantically drying their children’s tears. Clyde tried to push his way past the barricade the officers had set up to block traffic. Three officers rushed in to hold him back.

“Sir, sir please we’re gonna need you to stay back for a bit.” The female officer said as she held her hands out to him. Clyde stood to his full height, the phone still pressed to his ear as he scanned the crowd of teens for Orion’s unruly hair.

“Orion I can see you, look to your left buddy.” Clyde said. He saw Orion turn to his left, spot the overly tall man, and break into a sprint towards him. Orion leapt the traffic barrier between he and Clyde, throwing himself into Clyde’s arms as he shoved his face against Clyde’s chest. Clyde dropped his cheap flip phone, wrapping his left arm around Orion’s waist and running his right hand over the boys hair and back, assuring himself Orion was fine. Clyde let out a breath and pulled Orion closer before he realized the teen was muttering something repeatedly into Clyde’s chest. Clyde pulled Orion off to the side and strained to hear what Orion was muttering between sobs.

“Dad’s here, dad’s here, I’m ok dad’s here,” Orion kept his muttering going and Clyde felt his heart swell. Four years of butting heads with the stubborn teen, all the fights, wondering if he’d ever earn the trust of the headstrong boy.

Clyde ran his hand over Orion’s hair again, feeling the boy’s grip around him tighten. Clyde slowly started trying to move towards the car, only to find that Orion wasn’t planning on letting go anytime soon.

“No, no no don’t go.” Orion begged. Clyde looked at Orion and bent his knees to look into the boys bright blue eyes, something you always flinched away from as a reminder of the man who’d left you, and were now filled with nothing but fear and longing for someone to protect him.

Clyde used his calloused thumb to brush the tears off Orion’s cheeks before leaning in and wrapping his arms around Orion’s waist. Orion wrapped his arms around Clyde’s neck, squeezing so tight Clyde almost couldn’t breathe.

“Do you wanna walk to the car?” Clyde asked quietly as Orion’s sobs quieted. Clyde felt Orion shake his head against Clyde’s shoulder.

“Can’t walk.” Orion mumbled. Clyde held tightly to Orion’s middle and let out a breath as he straightened his legs, lifting the tall teen off his feet and turning towards the car.

“Mom doesn’t get to hear about you carrying me.” Orion muttered into Clyde’s ear with a huff of half-hearted laughter. Clyde chuckled as Orion seemed to settle into Clyde’s shoulder even more, if that was possible.

“Or you calling me dad?” Clyde asked as they neared the car.

“She can hear about that.”


End file.
